


Rough Winds of May

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry reading, Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet, Shakespearean Sonnets, Snarky McCoy, Surprised Spock, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet"A line from Shakespeare's sonnet stirs McCoy's ire that surprises, then delights Spock.





	Rough Winds of May

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 reflects the stages of McCoy and Spock's romance.  
> 

McCoy opened his eyes and they flashed as of old. “What did you mean by that other crack?!”

“What crack?” Spock asked, mystified. 

“’Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May!’ Are you saying that the springtime of our romance wasn’t always the calmest to get through?!”

“Shakespeare. It is Shakespeare, Leonard. Shakespeare said it.”

McCoy settled himself once more in Spock‘s lap and closed his eyes. “Well, just watch what you’re saying. I think you picked the poem deliberately. Read on.”

Spock smiled to himself. He need not have worried. His little pepper pot was still with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet 18—William Shakespeare  
> Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
> Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
> And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;  
> And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimm’d:  
> But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
> Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;  
> Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
> When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:  
> So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
> So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
